Who is Alice?
by Thekuroshitsujilover
Summary: Two broken souls that hadn't ever revealed themselves to each other is connected by a single person. But what if fate steps in playing with their destiny...and dictating who is meant to be? And the biggest mystery of the old days flooded back... Who is Alice? -One Direction Fanfic- Romance and horror-Don't likie, Don't readie
1. Author's precautions

**Author's Note: hello! This is the chapter one of this exciting, angst and romantic love story. **

**But anyway...here are some precautions before reading and getting disappointed: **

**-very angsty, very depressive, fraternity, bondage, smut, a lot of beatings **

**-Harry a very very very very mean bad boy that you will hate. Not only does he beat people, his kind of a psychopath and very emotionally unstable. ( I'm sorry...but wait for the later chapters.) **

**-deep words, realizations, and I think you'll cry of pity with the characters. **

**-Character death**

**-true love guaranteed after all they went through. **

**And most of all, unique plot very guaranteed. **

**Any way...that's all. But if you didn't read this, it is like you also missed a story so unforgettable. **

**I'll try my best to update everyday and...no copyright. I don't own 1D. Even though I want to. XD **

**K...enough with the humor. Welcome to the REAL world. **


	2. Introduction: Between Shades of Gray

**Prologue**

The man stood limply on his side just like he always did. His brown silky hair flew across the untouchable face of his. His pristine white shirt that he wore loose swayed along the wind's direction as his hands still rested in the pocket of the tight leather jeans that wrapped around the slender thighs.

The grey and white shades dyed the clouds above matched his intentions perfectly. Depressive, Hopeless, dark. These things defined exactly who he is. It filled him to an extent that he had to let it out rather violently to other people. Oh how fun it is for everyone to be just broken, not leaving him the only one. Their whaling and cursing faces amused him best. Their pleas and heart ached words tempted him to break every single bone that had existed inside their weak statures. His lips then suddenly formed into a slight smirk as excitement swelled up inside him. His palms clenched into fists, white knuckles slightly showing. The feeling of killing someone overpowered him badly. He craved for the metallic blood that always enveloped the claustrophobic room that dripped from bruised jaws. The texture of skin scraping off resulted for intangible emotions fill his hollow soul.

As his thought dug deeper in the forbidden, a loud bang that rang from the door shattered all of his thoughts like a mere glass. Disinterested eyes turned where the sound came from as it followed his considered acquaintance stomped in. The wind seemed to blow stronger on the roof top where both men stood while staring directly at each others faces. The protective rails surrounding the area produced a soft but high pitched sound as the wind rubbed against the steel rails, barely audible.

The raven haired man that just stomped in his personal space a minute ago approached him with a thin smile on his face. "Yo, _King_. Frustrated again?"

His handsome features screamed how well he knew "king" and could probably tell what is going on in his mind right this moment.

"Heh. How dare you?" The hazel skinned man raised a brow showing confusion towards him. He hadn't meant what he said. Spade was the only one he could talk openly to like a friend in public. Apparently he is one of those people who are given the permission of talking to him casually. Calling him by his name is a bonus.

"Long time no talk. So. how's life?"

"_Beautiful_."

"I don't really want to know the meaning behind that."

The so called king just laughed a little and turned his back on to Spade, facing the view of the dark skies moving ever so slowly above. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he knew that this silence meant that. Spade just can't stop nagging him about that that often pushes the fair skinned man into the edge of beating him into a bloody pulp. But _damn_, he should know better.

"You're not yet tired, aren't you?"

"I'll never be."

"Is it that fun to do those things?"

"Go ask Ace."

Spade's brows frowned. He stepped close to the man and gathered all his courage to reach out his slender framed hand to be just brushed away quickly. A cold sensation then crept in his body into his insides, making him shiver to the spine.

"The skies are like me."

"How so?"

"Dark and agonizing. But you just can't tear your eyes away from such a stunning matter."

"Like you?"

"Yes.."

"Ha...and you know what's more?"

"hm.?"

"It sees everything. Just like me. And when it gets too much of sh**, it just pours all of his hidden contains in anyone of his presence, symbolizing my anger."

"I agree with the second thought."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You _can't see everything_."

"I do."

"You can't."

"I _can_." His dangerous voice echoed in Spade's sensitive ears that made him discontinue whatever he was about to argue next.

Both men were speechless for a while when sharp footsteps coming from the padding of leather boots and stoned floor colliding broke the silence. His muscle arms contracting and his hands still clenched into a tight fist. Spade tilted his head for confusion, but also immediately regained composure when he realized that the king is now probably craving for violence, like it was some personal drug, and where he is heading to.

"Hey...I think the wounds are not healed just yet."

How did you _know_?" His husky voice sounded fiercer. He turned back to him with a pair of burning emerald eyes that seem to have gotten under his skin. Spade then calculated secretly in his mind that he had approximately moved half a meter back wards.

"I mean, based on what you said, it's been only a week." He choked a little. Slight nervousness spread slowly in his body, hoping he hadn't slipped. There are still some thing that even the master shouldn't know after all.

"Yeah. So he better heal fast because more is coming. I mean, shouldn't he follow the master?" Spade then flinched at the last word. His voice calmer which he thought was unusual for him. He turned back to the direction he was heading to but was also quickly stopped when spade didn't let go of the conversation, knowing that the piled up agitation will be received by_ his Alice._

"Why're you doing this?" The stuttered statement halted the king to a stop from his tracks. The still stoic face hiding a sadistic smirk beneath.

"Because..."

"You want then to feel the same as you do?"

The persistence of his voice made the madman look back at Spade with unexplainable emotions playing on his face. It was never new to him though. He always possessed emotions that most people hardly get to understand, which makes him more difficult. But now, he looked worse. Strained eyes matched with a pale face covered his handsome features and a devious smile bared perfect teeth. His expression showed a mix of something - something close to hunger and passion.

"No."

"The-"

"It is how I show that I_ care_." The Cheshire cat grin grew wider. For a moment, Spade felt like this is how it's supposed to be. A cheeky young man that acts and thinks like any other average people. But he knew that the grin wasn't a bit percent innocent. It hid the deepest and darkest past of a young teenager and is just plain psychologically unstable and has a variation of interpretations on seeing the world. The real world. The curly haired man disappeared in the shadows unnoticed, leaving the coppered skinned man coldly still. He then remembered that there were times that he wished he was _him._ To be able to withstand the comebacks of such a cruel world. He wondered if he could feel anything inside that beating cardiac muscle of his that is practically surrounded by formidable stone walls. He then understood what the teen had said earlier. He did have a better sight of things. He wasn't weak at all. But he shouldn't forget that he is still a mere human. A being that possesses uncontrollable feelings that even you wouldn't wish to feel.

Spade didn't move a centimeter as his hazel eyes pierced through where the young man had just vanished through recently. He then thought that humans can be broken so easily, like a doll made of plastic and wood. It was a good thing that the never defied abuser of this school taught him a lot of things: Surviving a poverty stricken state, maintaining everything under your control, and most especially, showed him the perks of_ manipulating_.

He lifted his head towards the sky, lifeless leaves drifting everywhere and a now warm breeze electrifying the brown pigmented pores of his skin. For once, he thought that he was wise. He had somehow predicted the future of _both of them_. A slight grin appeared in his sharp features, knowing that there is still a thread of hope of how everything is supposed to be from the start.

But first, there are two factors that should be present: _lies and sacrifices_.

He then faltered slightly as the he said the following words like he's some loco talking to himself.

"Who would win, Alice or_...Harry_?"

He chuckled softly and decided to disappear into the melancholic oblivion, like a ghoul gently fading between the shades of gray.

**Author's note: it is done! haha yea,,,so it is just some sort of introduction...well...did you guys like it? and yea...harry is kind of freaky...please continue to read for the real rock n' roll happens in the next chapters! btw. did I do a great job a of writing this? reviews maybe? x3**


	3. Welcome to Deadman Wonderland

**Chapter 1**

"Dad, don't slack off and get some job alright?"

"Haha….yes, I know, Honey. Anyway, goodnight and sweet dreams…"

"Okay. I love you, dad. Goodnight."

"Love you….bye."

"Bye." The line died off. The phone was put down harshly and her hands rested just on top of it. An exhausted sigh escaped from a pair of rosy lips as wavy, chestnut colored hair fell from her shoulders to her sides, her back arched slightly. Delicate hands dug into the soft strands as a sign of too much agitation. She then leant lazily on the cream walls of her apartment, her clear blue eyes examining the room.

"Ugh….first day of classes tomorrow…" Her soft voice echoed in the empty, carpeted place.

Yes, the reason of her turmoil is because first it's the first day of her classes in her new school, near the suburbs of Telford. She had never had to transfer schools if not for her father's job loss in a very inappropriate point of time.

The young woman breathed out another sigh. Her hands clasped the fabric of her green shirt and jeans. It has been a very bad idea of leaving a place she took a hell lot of time of accustoming to from the start since she has Anthropophobia , a fear of society and crowds, since her youth. She had to deal with another set of intrigued and malicious gazes from new people.

Ever since her mother died, her father spent more hours working in his department. Before she had thought that maybe it is because her father didn't want to see the face alike her mother's, which she realized was very insensitive of her. Her father had worked overtime to fill in her needs, including being a caring mother and a best friend to talk to, to be fired just like that.

The teen then made her way into her newly made, baby blue room. Her feet made padding noises in a now wooden floor, and abruptly pounced on to the fluffy sheets of her nightstand. A single bulb lit the room and a window placed across the left side of the room, reflecting the dark streets of Wellington. Her things laying unpacked on the floor, except for a limited edition Jansport bag stuffed with supplies that she is about to use for tomorrow. Her lavender bed sat beside a shelf replenished with a single gold purse resting just on top of it. Before drifting off to sleep, she took the purse and checked its possessions: A mini hand sanitizer, tissue, napkin, and an identification card that stated her name: Clarielle Hills. She then placed it back in her bag before she could forget it and proceeded on changing her clothes to an oversized plain gray shirt that lengthened up until her knees with a pair of long sleeves that covered her arms. She jumped back to bed when she heard a soft grumble from her stomach, but still brushed it away, focusing on lullabying herself to a dreamless sleep.

_'I'll eat pizza tomorrow…'_

She snapped out of bed at around 5:30 a.m. and took time of choosing an outfit for school. She assumed that she should at least appear reliable and decent for a first impression. After taking care of her hygienic necessities, she settled on a plain white shirt matched with a fit, green hoodie and skinny jeans. She wore a pair of black sneakers for foot wear to match the simple outfit. She remembered that she doesn't have much clothes to mix and match. She then placed her heavy bag behind her and carried it out of the apartment, then seeing an almost run down school bus waiting just below the stair case of the building. She then ran towards the vehicle with a slice of pepperoni pizza dangling on her left hand.

The chattering of female voices grew louder from the distance. She had just gotten out of the school bus for such noise to welcome her. Her phobia began swelling up inside her at the sight of an overpopulated crowd. Women wearing revealing outfits chattered loudly with annoying voices, probably fangirling. Everyone formed in to little groups. There were a group which I assumed nerds, reading the lesson books in advance in the first day of school and a rather too neat outfit that could possibly blind people, a group of pretty girls examining the crowd and laughing whenever they see someone out of their standards, like me, and groups of muscular handsome men fisting each other for fun. She then hoped that she's doing a great job of being invisible, to avoid people's who-are-the-hell-are-you glares.

She stood in an introverted place where no one could possibly bug her just in front of the entrance gate of St. Paul's school. The gate was huge and is approximately about 11 meters tall. Vines crawled around the rusted rails and an almost dilapidated fountain at the center of the campus, concluding that is was meant to be the center of attraction. The vintage looking school was built with bricks and algae everywhere. The school was big, but she knew that it is a public school, which she cared less as long as she could learn.

A few seconds passed when a rumbling came from above the dark skies. The skies were dark and everything seemed to appear sepia tinted. The wind blow vigorously as the aged trees surrounding the area shook as its leaves rained down the crowd. She then thought that something seems off. The school gave out negative vibes and the idea of it hiding something dark bugged her. She turned to look at the school and the gates started to open. People excitedly stomped in, but in their expression, there seems to be a flicker of regret….._fear._

She was now the only one left standing in front of the school. Whatever might this mean, it is something dark. She took a hesitant step forward, thinking that maybe she had stepped into an obscure abyss that whoever steps in, will be trapped and scarred for life, without any cure. She then erased the thought of the school being haunted, but maybe the individuals himself are the ones hiding the deepest secret that they would be ashamed for anyone to know.

Her hand gripped her bag straps tighter as she approached the entrance door of the school with courage in every step. An old woman waited in the entrance door of the academy, her hands reached out to welcome me despite of her eyes saying the opposite.

She was now a meter away from the deadly mouth of the academy when she stole a glance upwards the building with the feeling of someone staring at her from the rooftop. Tears were held back as the sorrowful energy urging inside of her. A heavy feeling weighed her shoulders because of the logic….

_Welcome to Deadman Wonderland _

**Author's note: hihihi~ it's almost there! Wait for it! No I mean…pray that I will get to finish the next chapter fast XDD well hope you liked it! No copyright. And yea The chapter title...I got from a manga. I recommend it! But pls. that manga is not mine! Credits to the Author! It just fits this chapter!**


	4. Curiosity Will Chase the Cat

**Chapter 2**

"This is the new student. Please be considerate of her…" The older woman that welcome her thirty minutes ago with disinterested obsidian eyes said in a warm but strict tone.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Clarielle Hills. I'm in your care." Clarielle lowered her head, trying to avoid the audience's gazes. Engrossed murmurs resounded in the room. She then felt like she was about to puke from too much pressure of being watched. Her sapphire orbs slowly roamed the room like she was hoping to see a familiar face. Her eyes halted to a certain blonde, whom she remembered has bumped her earlier in the hallway heading to mrs. Harlet's class. When she noticed my gaze, she instantly broke the contact with a faint annoyance in her face. She then averted her eyes back to the rest of the students' faces, brushing away the offensive act. The homeroom teacher had spoken things that she didn't even bother to register in her mind.

"Alright, any questions class?" As soon as she said this, two brunettes promptly raised their hands with a persistent manner. When mrs. Harlet called them, instant nervousness swept through her body as a faint blush of embarrassment reflected on her face.

"Are you _sensitive_?"

"Are you good at _hand to hand combats_?" Clari twitched at both unusual questions. She did expect embarrassing questions and corny jokes that just serve for everyone to know how stupid she can be. But these were like mere interests. The inquiries made her feel like she was being interviewed to enter some military school. She then pushed the growing thoughts aside when she noticed that she has been awkwardly standing still for about a minute.

"I-I'm not sensitive in anyway. And..I could say that I could somehow handle hand to hand combats." What she said was true. She has accustomed herself with fist fighting to protect herself, and also, to stand strong for herself and her father. The blonde pouting at the corner of the room caught her attention. She was now looking at her with relief but soon after turned into disbelief. Whispers swirled in the room such as: "She'll survive…somehow…" and "She'll _at least_ last for a month."

The class became hyper and multiple hands shoot up in the air. Mrs. Harlet dismissed the questions that are begging to be answered and pointed where she was supposed to sit. Multicolored eyes followed her as she made her way to her designated seat, conscious that she was about to sit beside the cold blonde. Her head facing the window at the opposite direction on where Clari sat, the sun rays reflected her also sunlight colored strands. Her blue and green pupils never left the view of the gardens that can be seen through the glass. Clari placed her bag near her booted feet and protectively putting it between her legs. She then stole another glance over the blonde, her eyes showed the hope of being close with her. Her adviser then proceeded with the discussion and the class's noise then died down, leaving her staring blankly at her book, still uncomfortable of being quite out of place.

Before she knew it, the seemed eternal tedious class ended. All she did was plan things on 'how to survive the next class' and then just forced herself to listen to the pointless discussion in the remaining forty minutes. She had totally admitted to her class that she hated listening to teachers using a monotonous tone in discussions. It somehow lulled her to sleep that resulted for a great amount of energy in dealing with her breaking self-restraint. She then took her textbook and stuffed the rest back in her bag, attempting to have a better understanding in the current lesson while eating precious food. When she was about to head out, she noticed that the blonde hadn't moved an inch away from her chair and is thinking of staying inside the classroom until break is over. The grip on her textbook tightened as she dared to invite her to eat together. It is also her chance to gain a friend after all…

"Um hi…I just want to ask if you want to eat with me…."

"The name's Kris."

"Oh right, Kris. I want to ask if y-"She was cut off by the laughter that ventured out of Kris's lips. She flinched when her eyes looked directly at her, a smirk formed on her lips. Her eyes told her that she's like watching the most ludicrous act ever. The devious face turned darker when a frown replaced the smirk.

"What? Feeling out of place? Are you trying to recruit some human shields now?"

"I don-"

"Don't worry. No hard feelings. Well, what can I do? I should be friendly right? That woman even said so 'cus you're new here. "Kris stood upright strolled past her, leaving Clarielle with a slight shock on her features.

"Well, there is only one friendly _advice_ I could share to you…"Clari whirled around to face the agitated blonde standing a few inched away outside of the room, her face barely facing her.

"Beware of the _King_…" She then disappeared from sight, leaving the hazel haired woman perplexed. Tons of questions shot from different corners of her wrecked brain. She shivered a little and a puff of air exited her mouth. She was left alone there, goose bumps continuously appearing on her skin.

She was right. There is really something going on in this campus. Inaudible voices seemed to scream that she should run from this twisted place. But she chose not to. They could withstand it. So could she. Something – someone held them all in compact, a connection between each individual. Her heart beating fast, making banging sounds inside her rib cage. She knew it was wrong, but situation magnets her to stay. She wanted to know what happened, and what is going to happen next.

Heat rushed through her veins, her hunger long forgotten. Everything was plain intriguing that made her want to know more. She should be definitely creeped out with herself. She is turning pre-masochistic. Her slow footsteps vibrated in the silent and empty stoned hall way, her brown hair swaying gently behind her.

Whatever it is, whatever she is meddling with, is something that should never escape this school.

Why they're so careful of not spilling _anything_.

Why everyone seems to know about, but no one dared to _stop_.

Why _he's hiding_.

Why _he's watching_.

_Curiosity killed the cat_

**Author's note: That is all! Sorry if it is too short and the story progressing slow. But I like it like that though….isn't it more dramatic and mysterious? Haha…anyway…onto the next chapter…**


	5. The King of Hearts, The Mad Hatter

**Chapter 3**

Time passed by so fast. Two hours passed and the lunch bell rang. Some of the students wore emotionless and dispassionate expressions and remained immobile in their seats, some daydreamed, almost beyond reach, some overloaded their arms with their text books and went straight out. The pupils grunted under their breaths as they dragged the limp body of theirs out of the room. Clarielle, on the other hand, left her things scattered on her desk and followed the crowd to the cafeteria, not even bothering of asking Kris to come with her with unspoken infuriation trapped in her heart.

She then concentered her attention in observing the school. The school is pretty dilapidated and the surroundings looked abandoned. The cemented walls have cracks and are yellowish in color, the green roof rusted and foul smell came from different locations. The dark and empty places that appeared in every corner of the academy gave her the impression of someone waiting in the shadows, like a wolf that waits for its prey. At every dark spot she passes by, she will feel small shivers coming from her nape down to her toes, making her jerk very often and look like a paranoid nyctophobiac . She soon arrived in the obstreperous cafeteria and ignored the intense gazes while looking for a place to sit. The zombie like sophomores were now lively chatting with their companies, taking up all the space left in the dwarfed canteen. She pierced through the growing crowd resulting for a lot of bumping and shoving of other people behind her. She grabbed a metal tray luckily got the last piece of chicken. She scooped up a cup of rice and placed it on the plastic plate and made her way out of the elongated line.

Her sapphire pupils examined the area, looking intently for a free table. Fortunately, she found a table at the left side of the room near the open window. As she set her plate and other utensils on the table, she noticed the loud noises become to whispers. Pairs of eyes followed her every movement that made her stop what she's doing. Time seemed to stop as their eyes all stared at her with fright and wide opened mouths. The deafening silence made her stagger a little. She wondered if she had done something wrong. Their eyes the broke contact and some groups hurriedly exited to cafeteria. Clarielle took a hesitant seat on her table and grasped her silver ware tightly. Her phobia is starting to attack. She felt suffocated with the intensity of the atmosphere.

A loud slam from the metallic door of the canteen made many people jerk upwards and sweat dripped down from their forehead. Some tried to ignore it and remained silent, but most failed badly. A certain ebony haired girl even looked like she was in the verge of crying. Clarielle also froze. She felt the powerful aura surrounding the man that had recently just silenced the cafeteria. She turned her head to the direction where everyone was looking and was surprised that he was facing her way. She averted her head back and restrained prayers recited repeatedly in her mind.

She heard hushed footsteps behind her. A loud bang on the table made her lids close shut tightly. Her hands formed into fists, her nails penetrating soft skin.

"You….what on Earth are you doing _here_?" She lifted her head to see her attacker. He had a green dyed hair and piercings decorated every inch of his face. His shirt messily worn and his eyes contained red contact lenses. His lips formed into a sneer and his strong hand just right in front of her.

She was scared. It was utterly undeniable. But this isn't the time to show weakness. How dare he? Who does he think he is? She bravely faced the man with pride written all over her face.

"How dare you slam your fists on a table where someone is peacefully eating and asking why the hell they're doing like some creep?" Her was voice firm and prideful. She straightened her back and her eyes fearlessly looked up and down the man, kind of showing the discrimination.

_"Oh God…"_

_"This is blood shed…"_

_"Is she insane?"_

More whispers reiterated and more people attempted to run away from the commotion. Clarielle knew that maybe this is the so called king. "Tsk…whatever. I'm not here for another sickening blood shed...get out before he comes."

"He?" The man rolled his eyes and sighed. Does that mean he is not the king? Is he just some mere servant of his?

"You know….the _king._ And apparently this is his table. Didn't you see that no one even dared to take this space?"

She then understood. It is reserved for him. So, he is like that? Feeling all domineering around? Irritation welled up in her thinking how pathetic this king was. She crossed her arms on her chest and seem to glue her butt on the seat, receiving a bewildered expression from the male teen.

"What if I don't want to?"

"What are you say-!"

"Hadn't your parents told you not to take things owned by someone else?

Crimson eyes twitched of impatience and his brows frowned. He took a glance from the widely opened door and back to her. His eyes really looked like they were pleading. It looked like he wanted to avoid something – like violence. A couple of footsteps echoed in the hall way which made all heads turn that way. He then slammed the table hard again which made Clari jerk up.

"I said get your ass of here! He's comin-"

"What are you doing, _Jack_?" A deep, rough voice made Jack froze. The coldness of the voice made him shudder. Clarielle stared widely at the approaching men. A muscular man stomped behind a certain curly haired teen wearing a plain white shirt and tight, black jeans. The approaching teen bit a single cigarettes stick between his teeth and his hands in his pockets. His head tilted to the side making the brown strands cover the emerald eyes beneath. His fair skinned face matched his handsome features. The approaching man stood beside Jack, with a wondering expression. A tap on the shoulder practically made the whole room stop breathing. Not even a single resonance produced. Even the crew that was kept busy froze in their positions, fright shading their faces. Clarielle did the same. She didn't utter a single argument and her breath hitched, thinking for a way to at least survive the situation.

"What happened?" The teen smiled innocently at Jack. He grabbed his shoulder hard enough to send an excruciating pain urge through Jack's body. Jack turned to the chestnut haired man and nodded; a sign of submission.

"This girl doesn't want to leave your table, king." Harry darted a menacing look at Clari. She had somehow regretted that her pride and curiosity had gotten the better of her. But this hasn't faltered her façade a least bit. Her expression kept emotionless and noble.

"I told you to get the hell out." He said it instead of Harry. His voice possessed a very dark tone.

"I got it first."

"Who the hell cares?!"

"How about you go-"

"Do you want to die so badly?!

As the dispute continued, Harry just watched them with an amused face. Ace, on the other hand, started worrying that maybe all this is pissing Harry off, which is worse. Harry started chuckling, his eyes still profound. The muscle man then thought that maybe it is affecting Harry the opposite…

Clari then zipped her mouth, accepting the defeat. She was tired of all the pointless debating over a table. She finally stood up, shot daggers of stares at the king, and walked past Harry with her other shoulder shoving his arm.

"You're not king." She muttered past his ear.

She felt disappointed, annoyed, and pathetic of prolonging such an argument. Shocked stares still followed her until she made her way out, leaving the stunned Ace and Jack and a shocked Harry.

Everyone waited for Harry's reaction. His green eyes still widened. The audience spared silent prayers for the girl that bravely shoved the Harry that she would miraculously survive.

They all know that no one can escape from Harry's grasp. Even the slightest offense could lead you to your death bed. He was used to ripping of their jaws with bare hands if they say even a single syllable of his name. He would attack whoever is in his presence anytime he snaps. He has a deep craving of the taste of the crimson liquid that leaked out of the deep cuts and the agonized cries that begged for his mercy…..

He is just extremely twisted.

Jack darted his shaking hand out but was interrupted by the disturbing sneer spreading in his face. The soft chuckles turned into a neurotic laughter that rang fiercely in the room, startling the miniature populace….

"That girl…."

_Is interesting_

_The King of Hearts, The Mad Hatter_

**Author's Note: Okay this chapter is done! Harry…oh my, your psycho-ness kicking in again! Any way…the later chapters will become more disturbing and yea the abuse and beatings are coming…yea..I pity Clari….any way….I feel kinda bad cus the upcoming chapter is filled with explicit abuse and yea…there will be some mentions of- oh wait, I'm talking too much. Anyway. I'm going to write the extra first in Harry's POV and then proceeding in the next chapt. Have a great day! ( btw. soory if the title kinda sucked. well...it just means that the king is mad...like the mad hatter...oh well maybe i'll change it soon if i get a better idea...c)**


	6. Extra: His Art Of Loving

**Extra Chapter**

He's doing it again. The paddles left deep violet marks around my body. Both my arms and legs supple. The soft cracking of bones vibrated in my ears as blood continued to drip from the sides of my mouth. My wardrobe ripped into pieces, leaving a filthy pile at the right corner of the warehouse. Cackles of excitement reiterated in the dull room, threads of saliva hanging on his bottom lip, rough and blood stained hands shook strenuously in every hit. The deep, crimson liquid streamed on the ice cold tiles.

His body like a lifeless doll being kicked over and over and his curls also dipped in red body fluid. The man he called father in his childhood left him mercilessly lying on the floor like a slave. Empty green orbs followed the departing man, and before he knew it, the man had already slammed the door shut. The clanking of keys came from the opposite side of the dusty door and a lock suddenly clicked. He was alone now. Again_. Always._

The blackness lurked in the gloomy room, the strong smell of sweat and blood present. All he could do is crawl pitifully in trying to retrieve a wide fabric that covered the tarnished residuals to cover the red and purple shaded body. Rope marks surrounded his neck and wrists down to his feet. When he tried to pull the comforter, torturous pain swept on his body. He then presumed that it is because of his dislocated arm. Leaving him no choice, he pulled the dislocated joints back in the right place, making him scream in pain.

He then _smiled_.

He leant his drained body on the grayish cemented walls, the soiled blanket wrapped around him. He was technically in a dungeon. Barriers planted on the possible openings like the windows, with nowhere to hide. Cigarette butts and unknown drugs also scattered on the floor, making it look more hell like.

His lips formed into a wider smile and banged his head twice, as if trying to escape from reality. But no, he didn't. He was actually enjoying every second that passed by.

He remembered from the day that he was seven years old. He saw a certain killer stabbing the woman he loved multiple times in the chest. The man looked crazed, with not even a single glimmer of contrition. He despised that man as well as himself. Because all he did was ask .…

_"Daddy…What are you doing with mommy?"_

_"Loving her…"_

After being sentimental with the memory, he then thought that he is exactly a complete shadow of his father.

They both have a different_ way of showing care_.

He thought that maybe at that time, dad thought that if he can't have mom, then she is better off dead. Maybe when he knew that mommy was cheating and I wasn't really created by papa's sperm, he finally snapped.

But I always thought of him as my parent. Though he wasn't my biological father, he was still the one who taught me how terrifying is to love, and how inhumane everything is, making him better than any real parent.

"Ugh…tomorrow's the first day of school." He felt the drug injected to him earlier kicking in, his head growing dizzy, but never enough to make someone like him pass out.

He then grabbed something that was kept hidden under the decomposing materials for hours…

A _key_.

Seriously. What does his father think of him? He had always had a way of getting out. But it seems like he enjoyed the agony of pain, and chose to _stay_.

He grabbed the neat pile of clothes that was also covered by a piece of fabric, adequate enough to hide from his idiotic father that belittled him.

He hastily put on the pair of clothing and began to turn the lock and walked out as if nothing happened, the tormenting pain slowly fading from the capable body. He closed the wooden door slowly and stepped away from the cabin built exactly at the center of the woods. He took a glance on the drunk man resting on the wooden stairs and his hand still capturing a bottle of gin. He just smirked and stepped away from his father's hide out that is even especially used for bringing prostitutes and tormenting him.

Dried leaves crushed under his bare feet as he vanished in the grove of ancient trees, starting his journey back in the city.

It is quite a long trip to _Spade's_ rest house from here after all.

The breeze blew angrier and the skies turned thicker as he subconsciously hummed a random tone and his mind lingered elsewhere.

Harry is coming…

The _demon i_s coming…

And he is about to show _his true art of loving_.

**Author's note: Heya! Xtra chappy for you guys that allows you to have a tiny sneaky peek into Harry's behind the scenes past! Any way…sorry if it is really progressing show…we're almost in the ****_real _****plot…alrighty? ( I also apologize if Harry is like super psycho here but yea he will change….eventually…later chaptersSSS though…**


	7. Trapped In the Wonderland With Alice

**Chapter 4**

_"Isn't that her?"_

_"She's still alive?"_

The rumblings increased in every tortuous minute that passed by. Her arms shuddered as more offensive accusations branched from simpler remarks. She poked a piece of bacon by the metallic fork- realizing that one out of the three extremities was bent because of repeatedly biting it out of nervousness. Blue pupils that reflected a dim shade of black because of the anxiety that seemed to cluster even in the smallest veins of her eyes. She did her best to ignore the unfaltering gazes from the agape students. All she wanted now is to go find a dark pit and hide there forever. Away from all of them. Away from accurate possibility of getting killed today.

The chestnut strands of her hair also failed in hiding the welling tension in her muscles. She also felt her despised disease urging in her bones up to the tiniest cell in her marrows. Now, she had realized how stupid of her to actually shove him. She knew that it was absurd, but that guy just gets in her nerves most of the time. Also, as if she could be knocked down just by the strong influence fuming out of him.

She knew that it is all she could at least do to defend herself, but still, she was just plain naive.

An unfamiliar feeling came banging inside her, making her cringe in pain. The gravity seems strong enough to drag her heart downwards, making the feeling heavier. There is just nothing worse than being discriminately stared at and guilt swelling inside like everyone is slapping how extremely stupid she was right on her face.

She brought the shaky hands in front of her as if it could lessen the tense atmosphere concentrating on her.

"Hills." A firm, deep feminine voice suddenly interrupted her moment of pity, a single reclusive flinch from the somehow introverted teen the only response.

She then heard a soft thump from the tray getting set on the table beside her. The blonde settled comfortably and crossed her legs. Clari finally turned her head slightly on the relaxed blonde, trying to comprehend the over familiarity.

"Kris? You ..what...you're eating with _me_?"

"No, I'm drinking with you." She said sarcastically and then rolled her eyes. She grabbed a can that has been kept away from Clari's sight for a while now and pushed it towards her as an offer. A thin smile crept unnoticed on her face and took the can of root beer, ignoring the cool sensation that remained on a moist spot of her skin caused by the contact. A small splashy sound was produced by the popping can, slight frizz coming out of the small opening. Both teens were quiet for a moment, and then Clari broke the silence. "May I ask why're you eating with me?"

"You're interesting." The same blue pupils possessed by the blonde darted to her, but Clari seemed to not accept the reason.

"Well, you've got some guts…you know...last time…" She brought her thick lips on the small opening and drank a lungful of the last gulps of root beer until it was left empty.

"Yea…he's pissing me off…I mean, how could he? He is just a student! Why won't the teacher's do something about that horrible attitude?" She slammed her right hand lightly on the table. Kris just remained staring at the brunette, like she was answering every question that Clarielle would possibly ask later on. Both empty root beer cans sat side with each other on the table and the rest of the forgotten crowd was left disinterested on the topic. The brunette then lifted her lowered head and turned on the blonde, an emotion of new wonder written all over her face.

"Hey..what was his name again? Right it is Har-"Kris immediately covered the Brunette's mouth and shut her mouth off. Her slender hands tightly gripped her jaws as she tried to brush away her hand. The slightly annoyed blonde let out an exasperated sigh and removed her hands, leaving red marks around Clari's jaws.

"What was that for?" She rubbed her swollen cheeks. Kris shifted a little before speaking.

"Don't EVER call him by his first name."

"Huh? Why?"

"You'll be beheaded."

"_what_?" Clari's jaw dropped at hearing this. She immediately believed the blonde's warning, sure that what she said wasn't exaggeration at all with the little experiences she had.

"Don't look at me like that, it's creepy…." Kris grabbed the root beer can that was abandoned and scowled when she saw it was empty.

"We're only permitted to call him by the alias _King_.."

"What kind of rule is that?"

"If you don't want die, listen to me."

"And _everyone_ follows this….this…_damn_?"

"Yeah..."She managed not to spill anything that isn't necessary. Kris bit her tongue as a solution of not saying something that can break her resolution. _'Except for a certain someone…'_

"Okay, fine. But it is not like he would know if I say his name now anyway…." The slight anti-social brunette started to open up a little and ask more questions that Kris has always been afraid to answer. Despite of being too conscious of not saying anything unnecessary, it is not like she knows that much and could spare that much of a valid response. But then she decided to just tell her things that everyone knows about, something that isn't too private and hideous.

"He'll know…"

"He doesn't have telepathy or powers to hear things from far distance."

"He has a spy." Kris tried to be as vague as possible.

"_He will go that far_?" Clari felt impressed that he would reach such measures of making sure that he has the hold for everyone. Clarielle couldn't believe that such people exist in this world besides of Hitler as well as she couldn't believe that she would encounter someone that mad. She felt like she is trapped in some wonderland, with the King of Hearts into planning new massacres everyday as a hobby with a highlight of everything being beyond human comprehension.

"The spy is a student?"

"Y-yes…"

"Do we know that person?"

"No one knows who that person is. All we know is that his identity is hidden and he is the King's favorite and ever loyal servant, based on rumors, and has the ability of knowing _everything_."

Clarielle sat still, her mind trying to picture the said personality. "What do you mean by everything?"

"You will often wonder how the King figures out the people who tried to insult him from behind, calling him by his name is included, and then just one day found another bloody body rolling around the campus…" The brunette's blue eyes widened with curiosity and fear. Her fingertips twisting around a piece of tissue paper that Kris even didn't know she held the whole time. The brunette shuddered and her eyes reflected all the cramped feelings that she tried not to show as a sign of weakness.

"And that is because of that person right?"

"Yeah…he says everything to the King in return for his protection."

"Protection?"

"Yes.." The blonde's eyes turned lifeless and dull, as if trying to shield the true feelings her soul was exposing.

"Why would he want that?"

"Because…if…you are under the King's protection, no one can touch you. You'll be absolutely protected and well fed. You won't be left there for dead like everyone else without a single hand daring to reach out….everyone around you either turned to a monster that will continue your hell or become cowards that will start to ignore you in hopes of not getting mixed up…" Sadness echoed in her voice. Kris's lively golden strands looked dusty with all the negative emotions seeping out of her. Her thoughts brought back memories that were hard to forget…

"Like me…" Her voice toned down to 1st volume. The emotionless orbs turned to the bright window beside her and letting the bright light wash it all away again.

"What?"

"Nothing….." Kris stood up, feeling naked. She felt like she had shown an unnecessary emotion to the wondering and still slightly dumbfounded brunette. The chair she sat on made a screeching sound as she stood up. She pulled up the tight jeans and made her way out of the room. Clari also stood up but was stop on her tracks when the blonde turned at her with faint anger showing in her beautiful features.

"There are a lot of secrets that outsiders shouldn't know…" Kris seemed to turn to the old annoyed Kris that hated the brunette. Clarielle felt a sting of pain in her chest of being called the outsider. The crowd turned to them like they were the center of attraction and displaying a bit of agreement to the blonde by a nod. Clarielle felt so out of place realizing that everyone was solid in keeping a single secret.

The blonde continued in a fast pace and muttered a whisper as she went but didn't even bother of Clari hearing it.

"_Beware of Alice._.."

Clarielle stood with drooped eyes and surging curiosity growing and spreading. Pain struck her but not because Kris brushed her away again, but because it seems like the excruciating pain that Kris can't forget transferred to her. She is somehow getting used to the sudden pain in her heart and all the emotional problems everyone is giving, but has she realized that there is way _more _just yet?

_She has really fall into wonderland, a dreadful beast waiting at the end._

_But when she looked at her clothes, she wasn't wearing blue and white._

_Too bad she wasn't the Alice that will go through the adventures._

_But instead, she is in the look for Alice. _

_She is an individual no one knows existed…_

_And is trapped in the wonderland…._

_With the Alice. _

**Author's Note: Heya! So yea….that's it…it's slow I know but the next chapter is the big thing! And yea I think 3 more chapters to go to finish this 'introduction of the story' and 'where it all began..' so pls. stay tuned! **


End file.
